Hermione et les secrets du monde magique
by Rose Cantel
Summary: L'année s'annonce parsemée d'embûches pour Hermione et ses amis. L'affrontement final approchant, il faudra accepter de se confronter aux lourds secrets du monde des sorciers, et ne pas s'enfuir lorsque les masques tomberont...


Hermione soupira en ramassant son manuel d'histoire de la magie. Merlin ! Qu'elle se faisait du soucis pour ses amis cette année…

L'ombre de Voldemort semblait s'infiltrer dans chaque recoins de chacune des pièce de Poudlard, ternissant les éclats de joie des élèves.

Bien sur les professeurs tentaient tant bien que mal, de lutter contre ce fléau mais on ne peut rien contre la perte de l'innocence. Même le don des bouquets de camomille réconfortante par le professeur Chourave ne pouvait lutter contre la douleur de la disparition d'un être cher.

Ainsi un climat morose et étouffant régnait à Poudlard, et les pitreries de Pattenrond ne faisaient plus autant rire Hermione qu'autrefois.

Mais pourtant elle s'acharnait à plaquer sur ses lèvres car Harry se renfermait à vue d'œil et Ron terrait ses émotion sous des concours de "qui mangera le plus de Bertie Crochue?" ou " Qui arrivera à enfermer Miss Teigne dans le second cagibi du quatrième étage ?" Il faut dire que le premier challenge se finit par une indigestion de Neville et le second par moult heures de retenues pour Ron et Seamus Finnigan et un air exaspéré de Harry, lorsque Ron se plaignit de l'affreux traitement que lui avait réservé Rusard. Nettoyer le sol de la volière qui était couvert de déjections de volatiles sans magie. Et Seamus avait du récurer des vieux chaudrons remplit de liquides suspects laissés dans différentes salles de classe par deux sorciers facétieux. Il en était revenu avec une démangeaison horrible et des pustules violettes sur tout le corps.

Le message était clair, on ne toucherait plus aux dragées et à la chatte du concierge pour se changer les idées.

Hermione poussa un nouveau soupir, elle ne savait que faire pour les sortir de cette ambiance mortifère. Bien qu'elle savait qu'elle n'aidait pas en cherchant à chacune de ses pauses, à la bibliothèque des renseignements qui leur seraient utiles dans leur future lutte.

Elle angoissait aussi pour ses chers parents, ignorant de la gravité de son monde, marchant chaque jour avec une épée de Damoclès au dessus de leurs têtes. Hermione n'avait pu se résoudre à leur expliquer en profondeur ce qu'il se passait réellement, que son amitié avec Harry les mettait en danger de mort et la violence des sorciers bien nés envers les sorciers de sa condition.

A coup sûr ses parents l'auraient empêcher de retourner à Poudlard. Mais au fond d'elle, il lui était impossible de fermer la porte de ce monde.

Son sort avait été scellé, il y a bien longtemps lorsqu'un rouquin et un brun l'avaient sauvée des pattes d'un troll.

Et retourner dans le monde moldu lui répugnait, elle adorait ses parents mais ses anciens amis avaient disparus dans un monde dont elle n'avait plus les clefs. Elle avait bien tenté de garder des liens avec eux mais le secret magique s'élevait en barrière. Elle ne pouvait pas échanger sur les cours de magie même si elle pouvait faire vaguement des rapports entre chimie et potion , runes et latin, il lui était impossible de raconter les moment de complicité en métamorphose. Comment narrer la mésaventure d'un de ses camarade dont le nez s'était accidentellement transformé en groin ?

De plus le monde sorcier avait tant à faire évoluer dans ses us et coutumes. Hermione rêvait secrètement d'être une pionnière dans ce microcosme magique.

Refermés sur eux durant des siècles les sorciers ne réalisaient pas les progrès acquis par les moldus la vitesse de traitement des informations, les moyens de communication et belliqueux.

Même si les hiboux avaient un charme pittoresque, ils étaient trop facilement interprétables, ce qui pour Hermione et ses amis était une sacré catastrophe. Harry ne s'était pas remis de l'espionnage de son courrier par Ombrage, et Hermione n'osait plus écrire des nouvelles sensibles à ses parents. Elle limitait donc ses courriers à des banalités , et le lien familiale s'en ressentait.

De plus la situation du professeur Lupin avait approfondie sa sensibilité au conditions de certains sorciers et créatures dont les droits les plus élémentaires étaient bafoués.

La résistance et répugnance que montraient ses camarades envers la S.A.L.E était bien la démonstration d'une intolérance crasse, qui la révoltait. Aussi, en tant que préfète en chef, elle ne tolérait aucun geste ni remarque déplacée. Ce qui avait occasionné beaucoup de duel verbaux avec Malefoy grand amateur de propos offensifs.

Hermione soupira une dernière fois, cette année s'annonçait parsemée d'embûches. Elle espérait qu'elle serait à la hauteur de ce qui se trouverait sur son chemin.


End file.
